


Birthday Surprise

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Untouched, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Model Jace, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: On Simon's birthday, Jace planned a surprise party for his boyfriend. And once everyone had left, Jace let him sit on his face.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters  
> Sorry for any mistakes. (and for that sucky summary)

“Thanks for coming! “ Simon exclaimed, beaming at his friends.

Simon hugged Clary and Isabelle for the last time before they exited the apartment and he could close the door behind them with a happy sigh.

"I love our friends, but I'm so ready for some quietness. "

"Was... Did you not like the party? " Jace asked quietly.

Simon turned around to face his boyfriend. Jace fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt, looking at him with wide, unsure eyes. So, Simon walked over to him and pressed a kiss to Jace's cheek.

"I loved it, Jace. Thank you for organizing it. "

Jace smiled softly and gave his boyfriend a short kiss. When Simon turned away from him and started to clean up, Jace followed him and wrapped his arms around Simon's waist. Kissing his neck, Jace murmured:

"Leave it. We can do that tomorrow. I've got another surprise planned. "

Simon leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace and asked:

"What surprise? "

"I want you to sit on my face. " Jace said huskily, running his mouth over the shell of Simon's ear.

Simon shuddered and pressed his ass against Jace's crotch.

"You drive a hard... hard bargain. I guess it won't hurt a-anyone to clean up tomorrow. " Simon said, feeling distracted by Jace's mouth on his ear. 

Simon spun around to face Jace again and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, he pushed against Jace's torso, leading them towards the bedroom. Shortly, before they reached the bedroom door, Jace pulled away from Simon to tug Simon's shirt off. Jace's hands ran over Simon's torso, tracing the outline of Simon's abs. In the bedroom, Jace pushed Simon onto their bed. He got rid of his shirt as well and crawled on top of Simon. As they kissed, Simon buried his hands in his boyfriend's soft hair, ruffling them. They had continued to make out for a few moments when Simon flipped them over, so he was straddling Jace. Simon grinned cheekily at his boyfriend before he leaned down to mouth at Jace's prickly jaw. He moved down to Jace's smooth neck to lick and suck at it. Jace arched up into him, breathing heavily when Simon's teeth grazed over his skin. When Simon pulled away from Jace's neck, it was adorned by a big, purple hickey, which Simon was very proud of. 

"Make another one. " Jace breathed out.

"Are you sure? You have a photo shoot in a couple of days. " Simon asked, visibly hesitating.

Jace chuckled, his thumb rubbing over Simon's hipbone.

"We both know how much you love it, Si. Besides, that's what concealer is for. C'mon, mark me up, babe. "

Simon groaned and latched onto Jace's neck again. When he resurfaced, there were a couple more hickeys all over Jace's neck. Both young men were rock hard and panting by now. Sitting back to admire his work, Simon laughed quietly and said:

"You look like a vampire attacked you. I don't think concealer is gonna help. "

Jace just shrugged, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Then I'll just wear a scarf or something. "

"Jace, it's a swimwear shoot. "

Jace laughed.

"Then everyone will see that I have a very hot boyfriend, who I have very hot sex with. "

Simon leaned down to kiss Jace and whispered against his lips:

"I love you, Jace. "

"Love you too, Si. Now get out of those pants, so I can eat you out. "

Simon snorted.

"How romantic. "

Nevertheless, Simon scrambled to stand up and pulled off his pants and underwear, sighing relieved when his erection was freed. Then Simon was about to pull off Jace's pants too, but his hands were slapped away.

"Get over here. " Jace growled aroused. 

Simon got on the bed again, kissing Jace briefly. 

"How do you wanna do this? " Simon asked.

"Turn around and straddle my chest. "

When Simon turned around and faced away from Jace, he had the perfect view of Simon's ass. Jace lifted his hands and caressed the two round half-globes of Simon's ass before he spread them. For a moment, he could only stare at his exposed boyfriend, transfixed by his handsomeness. 

Then he guided Simon's hips back, so he could reach his hole with his tongue. Jace pressed a feathery light kiss onto the dusty pink muscle in front of him. While his hands were kneading Simon's ass cheeks, his tongue flicked teasingly against Simon's hole, making him gasp with surprise. When Jace repeated this and continued to tease his boyfriend, Simon started to rock back, trying to get more of Jace's tongue against his entrance. So, Jace forewent any further teasing and went to town on Simon. Closing his mouth around Simon's entrance, he gently sucked at it, causing Simon to moan. Jace's tongue swirled over the pliant muscle as he gently licked Simon open.

Simon had to grab Jace's clothed thighs to brace himself as he felt like his bones were turning into jelly. He felt like his nerves were on fire as if an electric current ran through him with every swipe of Jace's tongue. Soon, it slipped inside him and explored the inside of Simon's body. When Jace managed to find Simon's prostate and massaged it, Simon cried out and pushed back on Jace's tongue. Jace tapped Simon's thigh twice, silently telling him to go ahead, so Simon started to ride his tongue.

"Fuck this feels so good baby. " Simon panted.

Jace responded by humming against his boyfriend's hole and the vibrations went straight to Simon's sweet spot, making this even more pleasurable. One of Jace's hands sneaked forward and ran over Simon's perineum up to his balls. Jace fondled them, rolling them gently between his fingers. Then Jace wrapped his hand around Simon's erection and tried to stroke it. However, the angle was off, so Jace let go to reach around Simon to get a better grip. He loosely wrapped his hand around Simon's erection, so that Simon was fucking into his hand with every movement. After that it didn't take long until Simon panted:

"I'm about t-to... to come. "

Jace squeezed his erection encouragingly and after a couple of moments, Simon came with a moan. The intensity of Simon's orgasm caused him to black out for a moment and as he sprayed his cum all over Jace's torso, he unconsciously tried to get Jace's tongue even deeper inside him. Coming down from his high and still breathing heavily, he let himself fall to the side and flopped down onto the bed. Wanting to return the favor, Simon fumbled with the belt of Jace's pants, but his boyfriend stopped him by grabbing his hand. Looking at him, Simon saw how flushed Jace was and that there was a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead.

"Did you just come from me riding your face? " Simon asked incredulously.

Jace turned even redder and gave his boyfriend a small nod. 

"Shit, I love you. " Simon groaned and spun around to kiss Jace.

After the heated kiss, Simon smiled into the kiss and murmured against Jace's lips:

"You opened me up so good, it'd be a waste to not use that. "

"I think I know how to put that to good use. " Jace replied, smirking and rolled them over, kissing Simon hard. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Kinktober 2018! Today's kink: Face-sitting.   
> I'll have to be honest: I'll probably not manage to post a story each day, but I'll do my best.   
> I hope you liked it. Kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
